


you can see that the gazing eye won't lie

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Sam Wilson, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: “If he wanted to, I would fuck him.” 

  Steve snorts. “I know. I see the way you look at him.” 
 Sam leans in and kisses Steve all sweet, “Don't tell me you wouldn't.”  Steve and Sam come up with a plan that's sure to get Bucky in bed with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this [post ](http://unclesteeb.tumblr.com/post/153695719701/of-the-caps-whos-the-most-into-exhibitionism-in)where an anon asked me which one of the caps would be the most into exhibitionism.

Steve's always loved the thrill of it.

 

He remembers, years and years ago, back when he was small. He remembers having to be quiet. Bucky whispering in his ear, “Shh, Stevie. Ya gotta be quiet. Can you be quiet for me?” He remembers the thick press of Bucky's cock inside of him. He remembers having to bite his lip to keep the whimpers and moans inside. They really did have to be quiet then. It was a question of their safety, their entire lives. Quiet held a lot more weight then than it does now. But the thrill of being caught, of Ms. Morrison upstairs hearing Steve crying out Bucky's name- that always did it for him.

 

Steve remembers Bucky on his knees in front of him after he got the serum. Bucky stroked his new, giant cock with his hand and looked up at him with his big blue eyes and said, “Ya gotta be quiet now, Stevie. I wanna do this but please, be quiet.” 

 

That time Dum-Dum had almost walked into their tent. Steve heard the rustling of the plastic while his cock was deep into Bucky's throat. Bucky hadn't even registered the noise, just kept sucking Steve down and down. It had taken Dum-Dum (who had been drunk) almost a full ten seconds to realize that he was about to walk into Steve's tent before he swore and turned around. Steve had immediately came down Bucky's throat.

 

The thrill, yeah. Steve liked it.

 

He remembers Sam slapping a strong hand over his mouth as he took Steve into his other palm and jerked him hard and fast inside a VA closet. “This is my job, Steve.” Sam had told him. “Shh.” And Steve had swallowed down every moan and cry as Sam worked them both. Turns out, Sam liked what Steve liked too. 

 

Sleeping with Sam was fun in ways that sleeping with Bucky couldn't have been. For one, being with a man was no longer illegal, so Sam and Steve could be as loud as they wanted no matter if they were at Sam’s townhouse or Steve's apartment. Also, getting caught fucking in an alley behind a restaurant couldn't get them more than a public indecency charge that Steve could probably aw-shucks his way out of. Sex was a lot less stressful and more exciting now. 

 

Maybe it was greedy of Steve to want them both. He loves Sam in a way that was immensely different than how he loves Bucky. Bucky is a part of him, a presence in his life that has been there for almost as long as he could remember. The love he feels for Bucky is old. The edges of it are all smoothed out, like a piece of sea glass. It feels comfortable inside him even when it isn’t a real and present thing. Steve wonders if Bucky remembers what they used to be or if he’s just choosing to forget it. 

 

But Sam. Steve loves Sam like a wildfire, blazing and terrifying. He’s never loved anyone like this before, he didn’t even know it was possible. Sam fits inside his soul and connects all the dots together. He fell in love with Sam fast and hard. Sam took a little while to love him back, but when he did Steve didn’t think that life could get any better. They’ve had a few rough years together, but with Sam by his side Steve knew that he had it made, no matter what they had to endure. 

 

Steve knows he loves hard. It’s what he’s done his entire life. So when Sam climbs into bed one night after going to grab dinner with Bucky, it doesn’t do anything but fill Steve with joy when Sam says, “Bucky kissed me.”

 

Steve can’t blame Bucky, Sam is gorgeous and wildly intelligent. He’s irresistible to Steve, and Steve really can’t come up with a reason why anyone wouldn’t at least love Sam a little. 

 

“Did you kiss back?”

 

“Of course I did. Have you seen that mouth?”

 

Steve smiles and leans in to kiss Sam for himself. In a weird way, it feels like maybe he’s kissing Bucky too. It makes the animal part of him growl, possessive. He had Sam first, is all.

 

“You’re still mine.” Steve says, kissing along the line of Sam’s strong jaw. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. And I’m gonna make you scream so that he really, really knows.”

 

 

“Do you think we are going to traumatize him?” Sam asks Steve after, grinning. He doesn't really care, but he wants to hear what Steve has to say. They've been living with Bucky in a safe house for a few months now. Steve and Sam had picked him up in Wakanda and brought him into their home without any protest. Bucky was still slinking around them. He was definitely more comfortable around Sam still. He hadn't yet said a word about how he and Steve used to be together, in love, fuck- whatever it was back then. Steve tries not to dwell on it too much.

 

“Nah. He's a big boy. He can handle it.” Steve says. He's wishing for a cigarette. He had never smoked, couldn't really, but he remembers Bucky lying in bed after they fucked all sated, naked and sweaty. He'd light a cigarette and let the smoke billow out between them and grin at Steve like he'd won some kind of prize. The smoke would stick to his sweaty skin until he took a shower. Steve always wanted to lick it off. He never could, but he sure tried. With the sex he and Sam had just had, it really feels apt. 

 

Sam laughs and rolls on top of Steve again, still naked and sticky. “If he wanted to, I would fuck him.” 

 

Steve snorts. “I know. I see the way you look at him.” 

 

Sam leans in and kisses Steve all sweet, “Don't tell me you wouldn't.” 

 

Steve shrugs and smiles. 

 

“You're full of it, Rogers.” Then he kind of flops down on Steve's chest and sighs. He fingers at one of Steve's nipples and Steve inhales sharply. “You haven't fucked me like that in a long time.”

 

“Been meaning to.”

 

“Well I'm glad you did. I needed that. Hey, you know who else probably does? Bucky.”

 

Steve groans and resists the urge to shove Sam off of him. “He doesn't, probably.” Then he says, “Plus I always bottomed for him anyway.”

 

Sam picks his head up, “You did? Damn I'd pay to see that.”

 

“Not gonna happen.”

 

“Nuh-uh. I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. He'd fuck you. I think he'd fuck both of us.”

 

“Really?” Sam's always such a good judge of character. Steve's chest fills with hope and with the prospect of having both of them at once. Steve's caught Bucky staring at the two of them a few times. He and Sam aren't exactly shy with their affections. Bucky's face is always unreadable when Steve catches him, so he assumed it was just Bucky analyzing the situation. He'd never come out and said _hey I'm with Sam now_. He and Sam’s relationship was just a thing that existed, a force in their home that Bucky has just had to be around. But Steve's pretty sure that if Bucky feels any sort of want or lust towards the two of them, Sam would pick up on it instantly. He's just in tune with Bucky like that. Steve tries not to be jealous.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Steve's eyes get wide when the idea flies into his head. He breaks into a giant smile. “Hey, I have an idea. It could either go really, really well or really horribly. You in?” 

 

Of course Sam is.

 

***

The plan is simple. Steve and Sam will invite Bucky to watch some tv with them, then spend the time making out. Bucky will _definitely_ see it as an open invitation and not like he's interrupting something. Steve's a _master tactician Sam, shut up._

 

So it's obviously Sam’s fault that it goes too far. 

 

Sam starts off slowly. He and Steve are sitting smack dab next to each other on the couch. They're watching a show about some truly, terrible conceited people. Steve's not paying attention at all between staring intermittently between Bucky and Sam. When Sam starts rubbing at his thigh under the blanket, he thinks nothing of it until Sam’s hand travels up, up, up to his cock. 

 

He leans in to kiss Sam, because their plan definitely didn't include a hand job. 

 

“What are you doing?” He mumbles, breaking away from Sam's lips to nibble on his ear.

 

“I opened myself up for you. I'm still all wet.” Sam replies. Holy shit. Sam sitting on him. Bucky watching? How can Steve say no.

 

He kisses Sam deep and leans into him. Sam strokes him through his pants until he's hard. Steve breaks away from Sam’s mouth, panting and moving to bite at Sam's neck. He risks a glance over to Bucky who hasn't taken his eyes off the TV. He bites on Sam’s neck just to hear the breathy noise that comes out of Sam's mouth. Bucky doesn't even flinch. 

 

“You wanna ride me?” Steve breathes into Sam's neck.

 

“Uh huh” Sam says, tilting his head so he can look at Bucky too. Bucky is a hard line of tension in his chair. Every muscle in his body is taut except for his hands which are resting at his sides. Really, Bucky's normally tense so Steve can't tell if it's a product of his environment or if he's not reacting differently at all. 

 

Sam slowly slides his sweats and underwear down and off. If Steve didn't know that Bucky's hearing was as enhanced as his, he wouldn't think Bucky could hear it at all. Steve reaches down and slides his own pants down to his thighs, just enough so that his hard cock comes springing free. They're going to have to take it slow, since even though Sam's prepped himself, it's not like Steve has lube hiding somewhere on the couch. He spits in his hand the best he can and strokes his cock, getting it nice and wet. 

 

Sam gets up from under the blanket for a second. The only light in the room is the TV but even with that Steve can see his hard cock. Steve's pulse is hammering in his throat. Sam sits down in Steve's lap, pulls the blanket back over them and tilts his head onto Steve's shoulder. 

 

“Go slow,” Steve whispers. He can feel Sam rolling his eyes even though he can't see his face. His back is hot against Steve's chest. 

 

Sam leans forward and spits on his hand, getting Steve’s cock a little wetter than it is now. Then he holds Steve’s cock steady and starts sinking down, and down. 

 

For a second, Steve’s eyes flutter shut and it’s like Bucky’s not even there. All he can feel is the tight heat of Sam’s body surrounding him. All he can smell is Sam. Nothing else exists in the world but the two of them. Then he hears it. 

 

Bucky’s metal arm whirring quietly, an unmistakable sound amongst their breathy noises and the talking on the television. His eyes fly open, and he’s half expecting Bucky to be gone from the room, or at least looking at them. He’s not. He’s still sitting stone-still in his chair, eyes glued to the TV. Sam bottoms out, fully seated on Steve’s dick. When Steve looks up at him, he can see that Sam’s watching Bucky too. Bucky has to know. He has to. 

 

Sam starts to rock his hips slowly. He’s so tight around Steve’s cock that it’s almost painful. Steve grips his hips and forces his own eyes to stay open. They flick between Sam and Bucky. Sam’s panting a little now, rolling his body on Steve’s selfishly and hitting all the right places inside of himself. Sam’s gripping at Steve’s thighs like a lifeline, digging his blunt fingernails in. The skin of his palms is slick from sweat. Steve thinks he’s close already, the thrill of fucking in front of Bucky doing just as much for Sam as it is for Steve.

 

Hot electricity shoots up Steve’s spine with every movement of Sam’s hips. Bucky’s still not looking at them. Why isn’t he looking? Steve reaches around to fist Sam’s cock, forcing a little moan from his throat. At the sound of the noise, Bucky’s metal hand clenches into a fist. 

 

Oh fuck.

 

Steve keeps at it, stroking Sam’s cock harder, rubbing his thumb over the head to collect precome to make it a slick slide. His free hand moves Sam’s hips over his faster, making Sam bounce on it just a little. Sam’s noises get a little louder, a little more frequent. Steve sees Bucky’s eyes slide shut. He bites into Sam’s clothed shoulder to stifle a grunt. 

 

Bucky tilts his head back against the chair, exposing the long line of his throat. Steve knows what it feels like to sink his teeth into the strong tendons there. He wants to. He remembers the sounds that Bucky would make when he would do it. He grips at Sam’s hip harder just because he can. He can feel his own pleasure building, becoming sharp in his belly. Sam reaches back and firsts Steve’s hair in his hand. “Fuck,” Sam swears. Bucky’s metal hand flattens out and then he digs his fingers into his thigh. 

 

“‘M gonna-” Sam warns and then he’s spilling into Steve’s fist. Steve tries to catch most of it in his hand. He’s definitely going to have to wash the blanket, but it becomes an afterthought as Sam’s body squeezes on his cock so damn tight. He pants into Sam’s shoulder and doesn’t give him a moment’s rest, moving Sam’s hips for him. Sam gasps with the overstimulation. 

 

Steve watches as Bucky’s metal hand releases his thigh and moves to _press down onto his cock_ through his pants. His orgasm rushes up to meet him and he cries out, probably way too loud, moving Sam over him and watching as Bucky grips himself through his pants. Sam’s eyes are large in his head when Steve comes back to himself a moment later. He sees it too. 

The only noise in the room is their panting and the TV for a long while.

 

“I’m gonna go shower.” Sam announces, slowly getting up off of Steve’s softening cock. “You comin?” 

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Steve answers. Sam gets out from under the blanket and stands. Bucky’s hand quickly returns to his thigh to Steve’s dismay.

 

“You wanna come, Buck?” Sam asks.

 

Bucky’s head spins away from the TV to look at Sam who’s standing in the middle of the room, naked from the waist down. Bucky’s eyes travel down Sam’s body, definitely enjoying the view. 

 

“I’m good.” Bucky says after he’s taken Sam in. Then his eyes return to the TV like nothing had happened at all. 

 

Steve sighs, and goes to join Sam in the shower. 

***

 

“We have to come up with a better plan.” Sam says when they're back in their bed.

 

“Maybe we can just fuck outside his door and you can scream his name.”

 

Sam whacks him on the chest. Then he keeps his hand there and squeezes at Steve's pecs. Steve chuckles. 

 

“Yeah, I'm not sure that that would work either. Maybe, you know, we could just talk to him like I suggested.”

 

“What would we say?” Steve asks.

 

“Oh I don't know, what about ‘hey Buck we both have a thing for you and want to know if you would like to engage in some polyamory or at the very least a threesome?’”

 

Steve considers it then says, “I still think we should fuck outside his bedroom door.”

 

“Oh my god. You insufferable kinky asshole. Is this some kind of Alpha male display or something? Are you only willing to be with Bucky and me if you're the leader of the pack?”

 

“Shut up.” Steve mumbles and Sam starts laughing. 

 

“I'm going to get some water.” Sam says, giving Steve's chest one final pat before he gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

 

Steve nods and folds his hands behind his head. Before Sam comes back, he ends up falling asleep.

 

Steve rolls over and wakes up when he realizes Sam’s not in the bed. He blinks a few times, trying to orient himself. Sam's probably got himself wrapped up in a tv show and fell asleep on the couch. Steve gets up to go check on him. He knows that Sam can handle himself but he won't be able to sleep until he at least knows that Sam is okay.

 

When he gets to the kitchen, he freezes.

 

Sam's on the counter with his legs spread wide. Bucky's between them, kissing up and down Sam’s neck, holding him in place with his metal hand gripping Sam’s jaw. 

 

Steve instantly feels himself flush hot. He stands completely still and keeps watching them. Sam wraps his legs around Bucky's hips and digs his heels in to pull them close. “Bucky,” Sam moans, breathless and choked. 

 

All of the blood in Steve's body rushes south so quickly he feels a little dizzy. Bucky grunts and bites Sam's collarbone. Sam rolls his hips and moans, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. Bucky's metal hand slides down past Sam’s jaw. He runs his pointer finger over Sam’s adam's apple and then closes his hand around Sam’s throat. Sam gasps and his hips buck. Steve's so hard watching them. Neither of them have looked his way yet. He's half tempted to just stand in the shadows and watch them, see how far they get. Would Bucky fuck Sam hard or slow? Would he choke him the whole time? Does Sam like the metal arm? Would Sam make the same noises with Bucky inside of him that he does when it’s Steve? 

 

Bucky reaches down with his free hand to touch Sam through his sleep pants. Sam moans, voice raspy from Bucky's hand then he tilts his head to the side and opens his eyes. He sees Steve and grins, bright and dangerous.

 

“Oh _Bucky._ ” Sam groans, not looking away from Steve. 

 

Bucky groans, and uses his right hand to lift Sam up a little and shuck off his pants. He doesn't let his metal hand leave Sam’s throat.

 

“Can I fuck you?” Bucky grits. He lets go of Sam’s neck and kisses him on the lips rough and dirty, biting at Sam’s full lower lip.

 

“Yeah,” Sam rasps. He looks over to Steve and pushes Bucky's head down against his neck. “Come on,” he says. Steve knows he's talking to him. He gives his head a little shake. 

 

Bucky drops to his knees in front of Sam and without further ado, takes Sam’s entire cock deep into his throat. His pink lips stretch out so pretty against Sam’s cock. Sam throws his head back and moans. He fists Bucky's hair and pulls. Bucky moans around Sam’s cock. Steve knew he would. Bucky's always loved getting his hair pulled. Bucky's always loved sucking cock, being down on his knees.

 

Steve can't help it any more. He slides his hand into his pants and takes his cock out. Sam looks over at him just then. When he sees what Steve's doing he smiles. Steve uses his thumb to gather the precome welling up at the top of his cock and winks back.

 

***

Once a month Sam goes to visit his mom in Harlem on Sunday. Sometimes Steve goes with him, but most of the time he lets Darlene have some quality time with her son and stays home. Sometimes he and Bucky will hang out and sometimes he just plops on his bed and lays there like a wet towel until Sam gets back. 

 

Today, Bucky asks him to go get burgers. 

 

Bucky sits down across from him in the corner booth and orders bacon double cheeseburgers for the both of them. Steve doesn't mind, it's what he would have ordered himself. He knows that Bucky's either trying to do one of two things: keep control of every part of the situation that he can, or...is this a date?

 

“I remember.” He says, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. He takes a sip of his soda. “I remember loving you.” 

 

Steve's mouth falls open a little. It takes him a second to think of something to say. When he does he says, “Yeah?”

 

Bucky nods. “Sam likes me and he loves you.”

 

“Okay,” Steve's suddenly overheated.

 

“Do you see where I'm going with this, Steve?”

 

“I-I think.” Steve says, because he does. Bucky's telling Steve that he wants to be with Sam and him both. 

 

Bucky smiles so bright it makes Steve's chest hurt. “Good.” He says. Then he slinks down a little in his seat. Steve suddenly feels something creeping up his thigh, pressing into his skin there. 

 

“Bucky,” Steve hisses, eyes flying wide because yeah, that's a fucking foot.

 

“What?” Bucky asks sweetly, tilting his head like a curious puppy. “Sam told me he did this to you one time. Who knew you had a thing for feet.”

 

“I do not.” Steve says, flushing down his neck. He doesn't. He just has a thing for Sam. Bucky's socked toes reach Steve's crotch and press into him. Apparently Steve has a thing for both Sam and Bucky.

 

Bucky leans forward bites the straw of his soda. “Sure. Want me to stop?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Remember, Steve. You're a public figure now. Someone could recognize you.”

 

Steve tries to breathe normally. He picks up a French fry and chews it. Bucky's tapping away on his cell phone like Steve's not even there. He's probably texting Sam. 

 

“I'm not hungry anymore.” Steve says, probably a little too loudly. He's hard as a rock. He feels too big for his skin. 

 

“You sure, Doll?” Bucky says, curling his toes and grinning. 

 

“Yeah. Sam should be home soon. We should go.”

 

Bucky thinks so too.

 

When they're outside and finally walking home Bucky pulls him by his shirt collar into an alley. Steve's back hits a brick wall before he can catch his balance, all the air is pushed out of his lungs. 

 

“You're still hard.” Bucky says, pressing his strong thigh between Steve’s. “You wanna come out here where everyone can see you?”

 

“Jesus,” Steve says, whining a little. His hips press up against Bucky's thigh, grinding himself on it.

 

“You _do_.” Bucky says, voice gravelly and low. “Go on, get yourself off, Sweetheart.”

 

Steve's skin prickles with the thrill of the embarrassment, the fact that someone could walk past and see them at any moment. The thrill of knowing that Bucky and Sam probably planned this entire day out behind his back. He moans, just softly and presses his cock harder onto Bucky's thigh.

 

“Look at you,” Bucky croons. Steve can't help himself, it's too much. He rubs himself off on Bucky's leg like a damn dog. He grips Bucky's hips hard. He's so damn worked up that he knows he's not going to last long.

 

Bucky's eyes are bright and shining in the streetlight. He leans in and kisses Steve, nice and filthy, his tongue swirling in Steve's mouth. 

 

He bites down on Steve's lip and that's all it takes. Steve's hips stutter and he moans into Bucky's mouth, spilling wet and messy inside his pants, fuck. 

 

“What do you think Sam's gonna say when he finds out you couldn't even wait to get home, huh?”

 

“I-I-” is all Steve can manage. 

 

Bucky laughs at him and wraps his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Come on punk, let’s get you home.”

 

Steve thinks he’s going to get to their house and have a moment to breathe. He thinks he’s going to be able to change and shower before Sam gets home. He’s wrong.

 

He really should have known better. 

 

Sam’s waiting in their living room as soon as Steve and Bucky walk in. 

 

“You have fun?” he asks, eyebrow cocked. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Bucky says, flopping down on the couch next to Sam. “Steve ruined his pants.” 

 

Sam laughs and moves so that he’s seated in Bucky’s lap. Bucky runs both his hands appreciatively over Sam’s thighs and ass. He gives it a little smack. “I knew you’d take him down a notch.” 

 

“Or two,” Bucky says, nosing at Sam’s jaw. 

 

Steve manages to regain his bearings finally. “Now it’s your turn.” 

 

“Huh?” Bucky asks.

 

“Sam. It’s Sam’s turn.” Steve shrugs. “Buck, what do you think he’d like more, your cock down his throat or in his ass?”

 

Bucky’s eyes widen in realization. Sam looks between the both of them apprehensively. Bucky stands, using his hands on Sam’s thighs to lift Sam up with him. 

 

They get Sam laid out on their bed. He’s naked, skin sweating and shivering in the cool air coming from the open windows. 

 

Steve slicks up his fingers and starts to press one inside of Sam. Sam whimpers as Steve works the finger deeper and deeper. 

 

“Shh,” Bucky says, smoothing down Sam’s hair. “You’re just fine.”

 

Sam moans as Steve really starts to fuck him with his finger. When Sam’s nice and loose around it, he slowly works in another. 

 

Nothing matters but the three of them. The rest of the world gets shut out, even though Steve would like nothing more than for everyone to realize how damn lucky he is. Bucky leans down to kiss Sam and swallow his moans. “Steve’s gonna fuck you nice and good and you’re gonna suck my cock. You want that, Sammy?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Please.” Sam breathes. 

 

Steve works a third finger into Sam’s body. He’s writhing a little, both of his hands clenched up into the sheets. 

 

“Then when I’m done with you,” Steve says, continuing to explain the plan, “you’re going to ride Bucky while I fuck his mouth.”

 

Bucky nods and places his hand on Sam’s throat, slowly applying pressure and cutting off Sam’s air supply. Sam’s back arches off of the bed. Steve slicks up his cock with one hand and just as Bucky decides that Sam’s had enough and releases his hand enough for Sam to take a gasping breath, he starts to press inside Sam’s hole. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Sam yells, loud enough that their neighbors surely heard it. 

 

Steve keeps pressing in, enjoying the feeling of his cock getting completely enveloped in Sam’s heat. Bucky places his hard cock next to Sam’s lips. Sam reaches his tongue out to give it a lick. Bucky moans and cradles the back of Sam’s head with his right hand. Steve bottoms out, giving Sam only a split second to get adjusted before he starts to move his hips. He fucks Sam roughly, with hard, punishing thrusts. Sam’s body’s rocking with the force of them, his tongue swirling around Bucky’s hard cock. Bucky watches Steve’s cock sliding in and out of Sam with wide, dark eyes. He’s panting a little, affected by what he’s seeing. Steve’s working up a really good rhythm when Bucky reaches down and squeezes Sam’s neck with his metal hand again. Sam gasps and closes his lips around Bucky’s cock. He’s completely stuffed full from both sides. Steve can barely stand the thought. 

 

Bucky lets his neck go, which allows Sam to take him even deeper. Steve keeps fucking him, rolling his hips hard, listening to the sound of skin slapping against skin. He reaches down and fists Sam’s leaking cock in his hand, giving Sam the rough strokes that Steve knows he likes. 

 

“God, you’re fucking so good, Baby.” Bucky grits out. His head’s lolling on his shoulders as Sam sucks him off. 

 

“Yeah you are,” Steve breathes. He keeps at it, knowing that Sam won’t last much longer. His hole is fluttering around Steve’s cock already. He’s making these little moans around Bucky’s cock. “You’re so damn good, Sam.” 

 

Sam’s cock pulses in Steve’s hand and he pulls off of Bucky’s cock suddenly. His moans hitch up and up, louder and louder and after just a few more pumps of Steve’s fist he’s coming all over his stomach. Steve fucks him through it.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky swears. He’s jerking himself now, with the metal hand and that alone sends Steve’s head flying into space. “Tell me I can mark you up, Sam.” 

 

“Yeah, do it. Come on.”

 

Bucky groans, his hips rocking forward into his fist. The moans spilling out of his mouth sound like music to Steve’s ears. “Gimmie,” Sam begs, whining and that’s all Bucky needs. He comes, moaning, cock jerking and spilling wet all over Sam’s face. Sam opens his mouth and catches some of Bucky’s come on his tongue. It’s dirty. It’s filthy and it sends Steve rocketing over the edge with a choked off cry. 

 

Steve slides out of Sam, watching his come drip out of Sam’s ass onto his thighs and the bed. 

 

“You had enough already?” Bucky asks him. Then he leans down and kisses Sam’s come-covered lips. Steve licks his own and moves on the bed until he's on Sam’s other side. He turns Sam’s head towards him and kisses him. He tastes Bucky on his tongue. He moans and feels his cock twitch again already. 

 

Steve breaks the kiss and grins up at Bucky, “Never. I could do this all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ tumblr ](unclesteeb.tumblr.com) for more ot3 flailing.


End file.
